1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a brick or construction element for erecting dry-construction retaining walls and, more particularly, to a brick comprised of cement or concrete or synthetic sand and/or gravel suitable for constructing a retaining wall.
2. Description of the Background
German Patent publication No. DE-A-25 37 408 describes a retaining wall brick for erecting dry walls that retain earth in such a way that shrubs may be planted in the retained earth. Such retaining wall brick is comprised of a shield-type support located at the bottom and two side walls, with the support being visible in the resultant retaining wall. The upper face has a convex curvature and the rest of the shield-type support has a flat front. The curvature of the upper face extends downwardly across the side face, while the faces of the side walls together with the curvature extend toward the rear. At the underside of the bottom are two grooves that run parallel to the side walls, and the inner surface of the bottom wall is continuous and forms the rear section of a cross rib.
Brick of the kind described above can be used for erecting walls that are several feet in height, because on the one hand the shield-type supports extend vertically beyond the side walls, thereby preventing forward displacement, and on the other hand the bottom walls with the grooves are located at the side walls, thereby preventing lateral displacement. The continuous bottom area collects any water that accumulates between shield-type support, side walls, and cross rib, so that even during hot, dry summer periods the soil will not dry out, and the plants can develop instead of wilting.
The disadvantages encountered with this type of retaining wall brick are that it is suitable for enforcing and securing embankments of up to a height of only about 26 feet and such bricks are then unsuitable both for higher embankments, as are nowadays required in low lying cut-throughs, and in the formation of earthworks.